Two Brains one Century
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: CONTAINS OC. Ultimate Girl my OC falls into a century and is fried by the walls of the time buble. The Legion knows her body will regenerate itself but what happens when the FBI finds her body first?
1. Chapter 1

**We needed more LOSH crossovers and as usual I have put in my own character Ultimate Girl. :D**

_Prologue_

A blast shook the Time Bubble that was transporting the few members of the Legion of Superheroes back to base. It hadn't been a big heroic trip, just some friends meeting up but the trip back was anything but uneventful.

"Brainy, what's going on!" Phantom Girl shrieked trying to get a steady footing.

"I don't know!" he shouted working frantically at the controls. "It's out of control! BRACE YOURSELVES! TRY NOT TO FALL INTO THE WALLS OF THE BUBBLE!" he shouted. Trina flew off of the platform and into the wall. Brainy grabbed at her hand but it was too late she crashed into the wall and let out a loud scream dissolving into a skeletal form and disappearing into that time era.

"TRINA!" he called reaching for her just moments before the Time Bubble crashed into that time.

000

"Let's go Bones, got a new case," Booth called, urgently, stepping into the brilliant anthropologists office.

"What's the big rush, it's not like the bodies going anywhere," she said standing and grabbing her bag.

"The Burro wants this case cleared up as soon as possible," he said, "that means rushing through it."

"Alright," she said, grabbing her coat and following him out the door.

000

When they got to the scene and finally fought their way through the mass of FBI and Jeffersonian people to get to the bones, piled in a general skeleton.

"The bones all seem to be here," Dr. Brennen stated, "how odd that no animals took any of them during decomp. They also seem relatively clean." She said before observing the remains for other information.

"Female, about seventeen," she said, "I won't be able to tell anymore until we get back to the Jeffersonian."

"Right you heard the doc," said one of the interns helping with the case. Brennen glanced at Booth who just shrugged and led her back to the car.

000

Phantom Girl, invisible, turned and flew back to the others. Brainy was a wreck having lost her. She knew this news wasn't going to be welcome to the poor young Coluan. Ultimate Girl had been very close to him and had been almost the only one who had fully trusted him after the Brainiac 1 incident.

"How was she?" he asked the second that Phantom Girl's feet touched the ground. She looked behind him at Saturn Girl, Triplicate Girl, Lightning Lad, and Bouncing Boy. They all shared her look when they realized what she was going to say.

"When I got there it was just a skeleton, Brainy. I am sorry. They took her remains to the Jeffersonian Institute," the ghost powered girl said.

She saw the Coluan boy's face fall but his voice remained strong, "We have to get her back. She is an immortal. Her body will regenerate itself and we have to get it back before it does. Imagine the effect of her body regenerating itself anywhere but Mistianmar. The effects on the Time Stream could be massive."

"That and you are worried about her," Triplicate Girl said smiling.

He looked at them and replied, "Very." They all saw the seriousness in his voice and their joviality all faded.

"Let's go," they said.

**The Prologue is now complete! **


	2. Chapter 2

**OSK I swear. I love where this is going in my head. It is going to be bloody brilliant. **

Angela looked at the markers along the skull, seeing a face form as so many before had, before her eyes. She put the pencil to the sketch pad and a beautiful perfect face was starting to form. The finished product looked like a face that no human could have it was…too perfect but at the same time it was…right. Well mostly right something was missing. A birthmark on her forehead but Angela just couldn't place what it could possibly look like. When she was had pretty much completed the sketch, save the forehead, she went to show it to the others.

"Are you sure this is her?" Cam asked taking a good look at the sketch.

"Positive. The only problem I have is there seems to be something missing from her forehead but I can't tell what that might be, but other than that, this is her," Angela said.

"Now only one question remains," Booth said looking over Camille's shoulder. "Who is 'her'?"

"'She'," Dr. Brennan corrected, not looking up from her work.

"Pardon?"

"You said 'Who is her?' when the proper term is 'Who is she?'," she said.

"You know what I meant, Bones," he said.

"ANYWAY," Angela said, drawing everyone's attention back to her, "The weird thing is I ran this through missing persons and like every database I could find and nothing. No one even remotely resembling her in any databases anywhere. It's like she didn't exist before this."

"That's impossible. She was obviously very good at hiding her tracks, becoming invisible."

"I don't think that's it. Everyone has a trail…" Dr. Saroyan said.

"Well not her."

"How could she not have some trail?" Booth asked.

"Perhaps, we can be of assistance in this matter," came a voice from the floor. There stood four teens looking up at her.

"Can we help you?" Dr. Saroyan asked.

"No, but perhaps we can help you. We would like to reclaim our friend's remains," the blond boy said, his green eyes lighting on the bones.

"I am sorry but the remains are still being observed and cause of death has yet to be determined," Dr. Brennan protested. "However you could tell us who this young woman is."

"She is in no databases you have, of that I can assure you," he said.

"And you are certain of this because?" Booth said suddenly suspicious. The two boys and two girls accompanying the skinny boy looked at him as if he had all the answers…shockingly enough he did.

"We are students in a top secret military base. We all have some special…ahh…talents," he said.

"So like spy kids?" Booth asked.

"In a sense."

"Which Criminal Investigation unit do you work under?" Dr. Brennan asked.

"I am sorry but that is classified information," Brainy said.

"Well could we at least have your names?" The teens looked at each other.

"I am Tinya," said the girl with the dark hair.

"Lournu," said the multi-colored one.

"Reep," said the one with dark hair and strange green eyes.

"Chuck," replied the larger one. The one who had done all the talking earlier was quiet now. Tiny gave him a friendly nudge.

"Querl," he said in a flat tone.

"Ooookkaaaaayyyy," Booth drug out, "And what about your friend on the table over here?" he asked.

"Trina," Querl said, a look of sadness passing through his strange green eyes.

"I am sorry but you will not be able to take possession of her body until we are finished with our investigation," Dr. Brennan said. The blond boy turned to the others and nodded.

"Very well," he said. "Perhaps if we could stay nearby? Our…transportation was damaged and I need to make repairs?"

"I can recommend an excellent mechanic," the anthropologist said.

"I am afraid the repairs aren't something a mechanic can achieve, it is an invention of my own design."

"Yeah, and NOBODY can understand, Brainy's inventions," Chuck said jokingly. Querl glared at the larger boy.

"There is an empty room in the Jeffersonian right now that you might be able to use. We can send someone to pick up your…ride," Dr. Saroyan offered.

"Thank you for the use of your facility but the assistance in retrieving our transport isn't necessary, we can retrieve it, thank you," he said.

"Alright…" Dr. Saroyan glanced at Angela, "Would you show them to the empty lab?" she asked kindly.

"Sure," the artist said, "I'm not a big fan of the dead anyway," she said. She stepped off of the platform and led the five to the room mentioned.

"Hope this suites all your scientific needs," she said somewhat jokingly as Querl looked over the equipment.

"It will suffice," he said.

"You're welcome," Angela said losing all joviality. With a roll of her eyes she left the room.

Reep shifted back to his usual Durlan form and leaped onto the one of the tables, "So how are we gonna sneak Ultimate Girl outta this place?" he asked, once Brainiac 5 had placed a device on the camera and audio making them seem normal to all who looked in and dropped his cloaking.

"Once I have the Time Bubble functioning again we will simply have Phantom Girl take Ultimate Girl's skeleton from the dais."

"Wait 'Phantom Girl'?" the black haired girl asked spinning toward her friend.

"Yes, you can get past the security biometrics much more easily than any of us," he said setting to work on the Time Bubble that was in his pocket.

"Triplicate Girl, you keep watch and make sure no one is coming while I work on this. GAAHH! This century's technology is so primitive!" he growled. One of the Trips stood by the door while the others pulled out one of their holo-chess games.

Phantom Girl sat and watched while Bouncing Boy went out to "take in the sights" taking Chameleon Boy along with him.

By nightfall, Brainy hadn't gotten nearly as much done on the Time Bubble as he would have liked. The current Triplicate on duty suddenly spun around and the three melded into one. Brainy threw up his cloaking and Cham shifted forms. Brainiac 5, thinking fast, as usual, pressed a button on his belt and a rustic looking car appeared before them. At least rustic in their 31st century eyes.

When Camille stepped in her mouth fell agape, "This is your ride?" she asked walking around the Maserati Quattroporte that Brainy had summoned up and dove under to make it look like he was working on it.

"Yep," Reep replied, swinging his legs on the table he was sitting on.

"Wow, whatever government is paying for these kinds of rides has some high tax dollars," the woman said as Querl slid out from under the car.

"Most of our funds come from a private donor," Querl said.

"Who has that kind of money to throw around?" Camille asked, almost sarcastically.

"My dad," Reep said with a smile. Camille glanced at him with surprise in her brown eyes?

"Really?" she would have asked for an explanation but from the look Querl was giving Reep it looked like the boy had already said enough. The boy shrank back and picked up a screwdriver and started fiddling with it.

"Well I was just coming in to let you know that the Jeffersonian is closing for the night. Do you have somewhere to stay?" she asked.

"We did not anticipate our stay being this extended. Unfortunately we have no domicile to retire until the morning."

"So no?"

"No."

"Alright," she sighed, "Well I'll see what we can come up with."

"We appreciate all the effort you are going to," Tinya said, ever the diplomat's daughter. Once she was out of the room Brainiac 5 glanced over toward Chameleon Boy.

"What?"

"Shift into the form of some bug and go check on Trina. See if any of her flesh has begun to regenerate," Brainy said.

"Please would be nice," Cham said but shifted anyway and flitted off. Tinya watched Cham disappear and then turned to Brainy.

"You really could try and be a little nicer," she said to the Coluan, "I know losing Trina must be hard for you but-"

"You have no idea how difficult losing her is," he said, not looking up from his work. She opened her mouth to protest.

"Imagine how devastated you would be should Timber Wolf die," he said looking up at her, his green eyes betraying more emotion than she had ever seen in the Coluan boy's eyes before.

"I know that I will see her again as she will regenerate her body but the mere thought that I might never see the constellations of her eyes again is almost more than I can take." Lournu walked up to him and split herself into the three. They all hugged him, despite their common knowledge that he didn't like being touched. This time, however, he made no protest. It was just almost too much for the twelfth level intelligence.

Chameleon Boy returned to inform Brainiac 5 that there was no regrowth of tissue yet and that Dr. Saroyan was on her way back. The group quickly disguised everything as they had earlier just as she walked in.

"Okay so a few of the staff members here have agreed to house some of you for the night, until you get ready to leave," she said.

"Tinya, you will be going with me, Lournu, you will be going with Dr. Hodgens and Mrs. Montenegro. Reep, Dr. Sweets has volunteered to house you, and Querl, Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth have offered to take you in."

"We appreciate your hospitality," Lournu said smiling. Brainy nodded in agreement. Dr. Saroyan smiled and led everyone to where their hosts for the duration of their visit.

As everyone left the Jeffersonian, Brainiac 5 took one last glimpse at Trina's skeleton lying on the table. He sighed and followed Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth to their SUV. If he had looked just a bit closer he could have seen a glow hovering in a particularly bright corner of the room lit by moonlight. A face formed in the orb and the Goddess gave an evil grin.

**And the villain is born! Or rather introduced. I hope you guys like this so far. I am not going to lie as a writer of teen novels (that don't have to complex wording might I add) I had to delve deep for my plethora of words to use for Brainiac 5…the only problem is now I can't turn it off. **

**Luiz4200: Presacly *evil grin* I am so wicked. **

**The Tuneless Siren: I don't know if you will even know a couple of the Legionnaires in this one (particularly Chameleon Boy) anyway I could seriously see those two over coffee arguing about something and Bones saying she is right because of her vast intellect and Brainy going "Maybe but you don't have a Twelfth Level Intelligence." HAHAHAHA **


	3. Chapter 3

**And it is ALIVE! Yes more chapters I love it. This story is just the biggest thing in my mind.**

Brainiac 5 was sitting in the living room working on one of his projects when a little girl wondered in peeking over the arm of the couch. Brianiac 5 glanced at her out of the corner of his emerald eyes.

"Hello there," he said with a smile. The little girl waved shyly. "My name's Querl, what is yours?"

"Christine Brennan," the little girl said, "Do you work with Mommy and Daddy?"

"No," he said, "Your Mother is working with one of my teammates though," he said quickly taking out the part of Trina being a dead body.

"Oh… I'm sorry," the child said, laying a little hand on his hand holding the screwdriver.

Brainy's eyebrows arched in surprise at this, "It's alright," he said.

"Were you close friends?" she asked in an innocent sweet little voice.

"Christine, quite bothering our guest," Brennan said sternly.

"Yes, Mommy."

"She has an insatiable curiosity," Brainiac 5 said with a smile, "I do not mind answering some of her questions. Yes Christine, we were close. We are…were boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Ohh…did you have a baby like Mommy and Daddy?" she asked. Brainy jumped in surprise at this question as she pulled herself up beside him.

"Are they not wed?"

"I don't see the practicality of only settling down with one person," Brennan said sitting beside Christine.

"Ahh," he said, "No, Trina and I didn't have any children." Christine looked over Brainy's arm.

"What are you working on?" she asked, pulling at his hand to get a better view as children will sometimes do.

"One of my latest inventions, it's supposed to open a dimensional pocket for unlimited storage. Trina was assisting me with it and had the proper formulas I needed to get the matter teleporter working properly."

"That's physically impossible," Dr. Brennan said, "There is only one known realm of matter and we are it."

"Dr. Brennan as much as I abhor disagreeing with your reasoning, I must. There have been numerous situations proving the existence and abundance of other realms of matter that exist in our universe."

"I am surprised that someone with your vast intellect, as proven from your vocabulary, that you are so naive as to believe in things that are pure myth. Tell me do you also believe in the existence of a deity such as God?"

"One hundred percent," the disguised Coluan replied stoically. Little Christine watched the conversation between the two for a while before jumping from the couch and going to find her Daddy. He didn't use such big words that confused her so.

"Do tell me how much progress you have made with this Dimensional gate?" she inquired.

"It is a dimensional pocket and as I have already said, I have to re-figure all the formulas Trina had come up with," he said, returning to his work. He had just begun again when a tone rang from his side. His Legion belt/coms.

"Please excuse me," he said standing and making his way to a more private room. Once the door to the guest room was closed the he lifted his ring and a hologram of Bouncing Boy appeared.

"I thought we understood we weren't to use the comms units at all," Briany said.

"I know how to work these though. These "cell phones" in this century, I can't figure it out."

Brainiac 5 gave a groan and pinched the bridge of his nose as the beginnings of a headache began forming, "What is so important you simply had to contact me?"

"Well apparently our comms unit picks up some of the more heavy police calls here as well," Bouncing Boy said.

"And…?"

"I was wondering how you shut it off! It's driving me crazy. I can't get to sleep," Bouncing Boy wailed.

"Alright just recalibrate the intervention circuit to the soundless adaptation."

"…"

"There is an off button on the side of your belt," Brainy said rolling his eyes.

"Huh? Oh thanks, Brainy," Bouncing Boy said clicking the button and ending the transmission.

Brainiac 5 shook his head and turned back to the door to return to his project. If he succeeded with his Inter-Dimensional pocket then it would be about ten times easier for them to take Ultimate Girl's bones and get them to Mistianmar.

He opened the door to join the others, finding Dr. Brennan looking over the Inter-Dimensional pocket. Brainy arched his eyebrow, stepping forward and taking a seat himself again.

"Trying to decipher my technological style?" he asked.

"Yes," she said glancing up, "I know I am an anthropologist but none of this mechanism makes any sense to any of the technology I know."

"I believe Chuck explained that no one could decipher my technological fashion," Brainy said reaching for the cube.

"I can't believe that it will work," she said negatively.

"I will admit this early in the process it is indeterminate as to whether it will work or not. My inventions have sometimes been known to "blow up in my face", as the colloquialism is put," he replied reaching absently for a set of tweezer like pliars to reach a small red wire.

"And it doesn't discourage you?"

"Quite the contrary. Science is about trial and error in experimentation. Without error I would never discover where I went wrong and would be unable to improve upon my mistakes," Brainiac 5 replied twisting the bared wire against the other one.

"Excellent point," she said watching with a new wariness as Querl's hands worked deftly. After the wire was tied off he picked up a pen and pad with a somewhat disgusted look on his face. He scribbled elaborate mathematical equations over the paper.

"If you will excuse me Dr. Brennan, I must look in to where I can acquire supplies for this project," he said nodding and rising before going to his room.

He closed his door and leaned against it looking to the ceiling, "Trina please come back," he whispered, "Please come back soon."

**Well there is that one down. I love getting to use my extended vocabulary on this one. **

**The Tuneless Siren: Haha, I updated but unfortunately you still don't know our villain. **


End file.
